


The Spirit Week Jersey Swap

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team has a big tournament coming up. Every year the school declares the week before the tournament as Spirit Week, and to cap it off, all the players are supposed to wear their jerseys to school on Friday. The other unofficial part of spirit week is that the girlfriends of the lacrosse players wear their boyfriend's jerseys on Friday. So Isaac and Scott decide to get in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit Week Jersey Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure fluff.
> 
> Its also been posted on my Tumblr account, but I'm moving all my writing over here, onto AO3.

Scott slowly crept up to Isaac and rested his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder, even if he had to stretch a little to do so. Isaac didn’t notice. He was too busy looking in the full length mirror on Scott’s bathroom door and smiling.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this.” Isaac said. “You know, wearing number 11.”

Scott began to smile as well. “You think number 14 feels any less weird to me?” Scott asked, referring to the fact that they were both wearing each others jerseys that day.

The Beacon Hills lacrosse team was playing in a tournament that weekend, and as part of the ‘Spirit Week’ that the school had announced, on the final day, Friday, all the team members should wear their jerseys to class that day. It had been sort of a tradition. Another part of the tradition was the girlfriends of the players wearing the jerseys that the team wasn’t wearing, so that day it meant the away game jerseys. Instead, Isaac and Scott had decided the night before to just wear each others home jerseys. Most of the school already knew they were a couple and didn’t care.

“Think Coach will be mad?” Isaac asked, breaking Scott’s concentration.

“He probably wont even notice. He’s had his head buried in the playbook for days now. He just put a movie on yesterday in Econ 2 and just studied it.” Scott answered.

Scott removed himself from Isaac’s side and grabbed his and Isaac’s backpack before heading towards the door. “Besides, Coach is the least of our worries. Lydia and Erica are going to give us so much shit.”

Isaac groaned and followed Scott downstairs. “I don’t think we have to worry about them. It’s Stiles.”

Scott’s expression changed before he laughed a little. “Yeah, Stiles is gonna be the worst.”

Isaac actually pondered which one of their friends would hassle them the most about the uniform swap. He absent mindedly watched Scott pour them both bowls of cereal while he thought about it. Erica and Lydia would tease them all day, pointing out at every possible moment how cute they were together and how the rest of the school would just gag at the scene. Stiles would pile on the sarcasm at every chance he got.

“We could just not ride with Stiles this morning. And avoid Lydia and Erica like the plague.” Isaac suggested.

Scott playfully shoved Isaac when he sat down with their breakfast. “Unless we either shift and run to school, which is a bad idea, or we take my bike, I really don’t see another option.”

~

“Oh my god, you did not.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and over exaggerating the annoyance in his voice when he saw Isaac and Scott leave the McCall house and get into his jeep.

“Morning to you to Stiles.” Isaac replied, trying to be overly cheerful as he slid into the back seat, letting Scott take his usual place in the front.

“I’m going to puke. I’m seriously going to puke.” Stiles continued to mock the couple as he put his jeep into reverse.

Scott laughed. “Can you please do that out the window? I don’t want to smell that for the next three weeks.”

Stiles rolled his eyes again. “First you mock my lack of a significant other and now you tell me that I can’t puke in my own jeep because your supernatural senses will still detect it in a week? I have the worst friends ever.”

Both Scott and Isaac actually laughed before Isaac leaned forwards. “You know you love us.”

“Love is kind of a strong word.” Stiles joked. “It’s more of I need you two for protection. A scrawny and pale human is not much of a match for a werewolf or an Argent with some new gun.”

~

Both Scott and Isaac were sort of glad that nobody really noticed the jersey swap while they were still hanging around the parking lot before the bell rang.

“You know who will notice?” Scott asked Isaac. “Danny. He’ll notice.”

Isaac grinned, but Scott could see something else behind the humor Isaac found in his statement. “He’s just jealous that I get to touch you after practice.”

“I think he’s more jealous that I get to touch you.” Scott replied, purposefully flashing his eyes with a hint of gold in them.

“Who’s touching who now?” Lydia asked after successfully sneaking up on the two werewolves. They both noticed she was wearing Jackson’s number 37 white away game jersey. “I mean, besides you two of course.”

Isaac laughed. “I was telling Scott that Danny will only notice that we-“

Scott interrupted Isaac with a quick elbow to the gut, indicating that he didn’t want Isaac to tell Lydia what they were up to that day.

“Would you like to continue the story that’s probably going nowhere?” Lydia asked, a smug grin on her face.

“No, we should probably get inside, bell’s gonna ring soon.” Scott said, pushing Isaac ahead of him.

Scott and Isaac tried to walk a few steps ahead of Lydia and get inside quicker before she noticed the switch.

“You two! Stop!” Lydia practically shouted, causing both boys to freeze in their tracks, both expecting a near Stiles level of sarcastic teasing to follow.

“You guys switched jerseys! That’s so cute! Let me get my camera!”Lydia exclaimed before she started to dig through her purse. Isaac groaned and rolled his eyes.

~

“Hey.” Scott said before he sat down on the bench in the locker room next to Isaac. They had less than an hour before their game.

The couple had made it through the day without too much of a hassle from their friends. Jackson of course pretended to be annoyed and pay no attention whenever Lydia made a comment about it. Stiles just started to ignore it and pretend everything was normal. Danny had noticed fairly early in the day and just smiled. Erica seemed to join in with Lydia’s mix of friendly teasing and almost drowning in the “amount of cuteness” of the couple’s wardrobe choice. Boyd did not share his girlfriend’s feelings and chose to ignore Erica’s comments and just pretend everything was normal.

“You ready?” Isaac asked. “It’s gonna be a close game.”

Scott smirked. “Nah, not with you, me and Jackson on the field. And Danny wont let anything into the goal tonight. He’s been on fire lately.”

“Yeah, sounds about right. And I promise I wont shift tonight either.” Isaac answered, recalling their last game, which had been the day before the full moon, a game that Jackson had been suspiciously ill for and didn’t attend. Although he’d never admit it, Scott suspected that Jackson had trouble controlling himself that week.

“McCall! Lahey! What the hell are you two doing?” Coach Finnstock yelled as he exited his office, interrupting their conversation. “Did you two get dressed in the dark this morning?”

Both boys blushed.

“Actually, the lights were on.” Scott answered with a decent amount of ‘smart-ass’ tone in his voice.

“I never should have even gone there, I don’t even want to know anymore.” Coach muttered before turning back to his office, but turned around at the last second. “Get your butts on the field! You think warm ups can be done sitting around on your asses in the locker room?”

Scott was about to start changing into his uniform but Isaac leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and then started to change, tossing Scott’s uniform at him. Both boys were sure nobody had noticed, but weren’t sure.

“What was that for?” Scott asked, pulling off Isaac’s jersey and returning it to him.

“I’d say good luck, but I don’t think we need it.” Isaac answered.

Both boys continued to change in silence, but Scott finished first, pulled on his helmet and then leaned in towards Isaac’s ear.

“Well, good luck anyway. I have something for you if we win. Or if we lose. And I love you.” Scott whispered with a hint of the low and seductive tone he knew Isaac loved before he playfully slapped Isaac’s butt and disappearing out the door towards the lacrosse field.

“Oh, you wait McCall, you wait til after the game.” Isaac whispered to no one in particular before pulling on his own helmet and chasing after his boyfriend.


End file.
